The present disclosure relates generally to control systems, such as systems and methods for controlling an overhead gantry crane, for example, an overhead gantry crane in an aircraft hangar.
Moving and positioning objects on a shop floor, such as within an aircraft hangar may include placing the object in an orientation that is not aligned with the main axes (e.g., X-axis and/or Y-axis) of the crane system. For example, in an aircraft hangar, it may be desirable to move an aircraft, or part of the aircraft, such as an aircraft wing, in directions that are not parallel to the main axes of the crane. As a result, a complex set of non-linear step movements (e.g., incremental choppy steps movements) are performed in order to move the object in any direction other than parallel to the major axis. This process of controlling the movement in non-linear steps is not only time consuming, but also may be dangerous for the shop floor personnel, as well as the object being moved. For example, collisions with other objects within the hangar may result because of a difficulty in recognizing the proper movements relative to the off main axis orientation of the object being moved.